Perseus The Eldest Titan
by NoTearsFalling
Summary: A titan; locked in Tartarus for millennia, finally breaks free of his chains. Now he seeks vengeance against Olympus. His name, is Perseus, Eldest Son of Gaea and Ouranos. (This story was adopted from Trevor607. The first chapter contains all the stuff that was written by him.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey world! I** _ **finally**_ **got the first chapter of this story up. I know, it took forever. Sorry. Now please pay attention. I have a few notes to make.**

 **First off, this story was not originally mine. I adopted it from** **Trevor607** **, and the first chapter contains all the stuff that was written by him. (Yes, I realize the summary says that.) I have not changed the chapters he wrote at all except for editing minor errors which aren't very important. If you have already read the stuff he wrote, then you can just skip to chapter two after you finish reading this author's note.**

 **Secondly,** **Trevor607** **has given me the plot he was going to use, and I will follow it but will add my own ideas along the way. Also, when I start writing, it will probably be mainly third person with bits of first person here and there. (Sorry, but I'm better with third person.) Also, warning to those who don't like swearing:**

 **Thirdly, I make no promises on when updates will be for this story. I will try to update weekly, but I can't say when because I have another story that I am currently trying to finish.**

 **I believe that's it for now, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 **Perseus' POV**

Pain. So much agonizing pain. It's the only thing I've felt for a millennia in my prison in Tartarus. The 'gods" as they call themselves, locked me here after my neutrality in the Titan War. Pathetic. I was already weakened from when my 'brother' Kronos and the rest of my kin tried to destroy me for not helping them. Being the eldest Titan, I easily crushed Kronos, but in the end, he subdued me with help from the rest of my brothers.

He tortured me for 5 years until I broke. I had no emotion. The only thing I knew was war. The Titanomachy was the war of ages. No war would be like it for the rest of eternity, For that's when the gods and Titans were at their strongest. Imagine this: 50 ft immortal beings fighting each other for a straight ten years, with nearly no rest. I had to have been the strongest. I was the only Titan the gods had trouble with after the war.

They couldn't seem to subdue me, at least, not until the rest of the Olympians were born. I was able to hide, but not for long. Phoebus Apollo and Artemis could always see me, just like Helios and Selene used too in the Golden Age. They found me, called the rest of the Olympians, and dragged me into Tartarus. My last words to them probably left Zeus unable to sleep for centuries. I looked him in the eye as he watched the rest of the gods do his dirty work.

I said, "You have subdued me for now, King of Olympus. But I WILL come back. I will crawl out of this Pit with my bare hands. Whether it be tomorrow, or a millenia. I will have my revenge. I will destroy both my brethren, the Titans, and you, the gods, and become this world's supreme ruler. I will tear down your precious Mount Olympus stone by stone. I swear it." Then he threw me into the pit, where I would rot until I had my vengeance.

Today felt…. different somehow. My Celestial bronze chains felt loose. My muscles were most likely wearing them down. It has been a millennia since I've first came here. I smirked. 'It's time', I thought. I flexed and broke my chains. I cackled with laughter. "HA! PREPARE YOURSELF, GODS OF OLYMPUS! YOUR DESTRUCTION IS AT HAND! I laughed for another 10 minutes or so, and took notice of my surroundings. I've always loathed this place. The red, desert-like ground, the black mist. I was close to the Primordial Nyx's Palace, near the deepest point in Tartarus: the Pit of Chaos.

After about 5 hours of walking, I came to a wall. _This must be Hades's entrance to Tartarus_ , I thought. I looked at my hands which were calloused from years in the pit. I started climbing. The look on Hades's face when I come into his domain will be priceless.

 **Hades POV**

After going through Thanatos's reports, I found everything back in order. It's been about 2 years since the second Gigantomachy, and the traffic is starting to let up. I picked up my Helm of Darkness, and morphed it into my pure black ipad.

I checked my security in the fields of punishment and watched as Sisyphus tried to push his boulder to the top of the hill. When it fell down, I bursted into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, PERSEPHONE, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" I nearly tumbled out of my throne. What I saw next made me stop. I looked even closer at my screen. That's odd… It looks like a hand, coming out of Tartarus. My eyes widened dramatically when I saw it pull the rest of it's body up. A large man of at least 40 ft tall came out. He had tangled jet black hair, a stubble beard, and his clothes were in tatters. His eyes were like liquid gold. I realized who it was. _Oh Chaos_ , I thought. I flashed to Olympus immediately.

 **Poseidon POV**

Another one of my brother's pointless 'emergency' meetings. I don't know why he brought all of us hear this time, but I'm sure it was only because he was bored. I was about to depart back to my palace, when a pure black flash appeared in the middle of the throne room. It was Hades.

"HADES! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU MUST INTERRUPT OUR VERY URGENT MEETING?!" Zeus bellowed. Hades glared at him, but I swear on myself that he was was scared for some reason.

"ZEUS! A TITAN HAS CLIMBED OUT OF TARTARUS!" The room seemed to grow dark. I stood up.

"Hades, calm down. Who was it?" I asked urgently.

Hades looked very stressed. He gulped, and brought up an image. What me and my fellow Olympians saw was shocking. Just like Hades said, A large man with enough godly or titanly energy to match Gaea herself. I would hardly call him a Titan anymore.

Zeus paled. "I-Is that who I believe he is?"

Hades only nodded. "Indeed, brother. We are about to face an enemy long forgotten. My Brethren, we must put aside our differences for one last time, for this can be our end. We must face the gods bane, the Titan's bane himself. We must engage Perseus, the Eldest son of Gaea and Ouranos."

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 **Perseus POV**

After going through the River Styx in Charon's Ferry (Well, after I forced him to take me across), I decided to make an army. I was powerful but not as powerful as the entire Olympian Council. _Yet_ , I thought. Kronos almost achieved this when he possessed that piece of demigod scum. Pathetic. It was even a son of the messenger. Even worse. Funny, he was defeated even before the gods came! I had a good laugh listening to this from my younger brother Oceanus. You probably wondering, _Why don't I hate Oceanus?_ Well that's because in the first Titanomachy, he was neutral.

He sent some kind of seal demon to tell me this. A telkhine I think? _Anyway_ , I thought. _How am I gonna build an army?_ I stroked my short beard in thought. A few minutes later, I suddenly came up with an idea. _Ah, yes. That might just work…_

 **3 days later**

I'm surprised the Olympians haven't come after me yet. I'm still in a very weakened state. Since I've been in the underworld, the only thing that has kept me alive has been willpower and sheer power alone. I haven't even had any food or water to eat or drink. The drink part will most likely be satisfied when I get to Oceanus's palace in what's now called the Atlantic Ocean. I came out of the entrance to the underworld in a place called 'Hollywood' in 'California'. Many things have changed since my days.

Technological advances, new, better range weapons, and the lowly insects that walk around now are so much more civilised than they were in the Golden Age. Something us Titans would never have allowed during that age. We ruled absolute. Nothing could combat the might of the Titans!

As I push these thoughts away, I try to sense Oceanus's divine energy near the bottom of the Ocean. I was near the beach, so it should be pretty easy to find him. _Ah! There he is…_ I flash to the source and land in a large underwater palace. It had lanterns made of purple coral going up and down the hallways. The floor was made with aqua quartz, much like normal quartz, except more blue in color. It looked absolutely marvelous. With me being the Titan of the Sky, I was never really acquainted with designs like this.

I looked around to see a certain large man with a double finned fish tail, big, puffy dark green hair with what seemed to be Lobster claws poking through at the top. He was lying on his back on the floor, most likely in surprise. When he realized who it was, he smiled widely.

"Perseus! You're finally out of Tartarus!" He exclaimed excitingly.

I nod. "Indeed I am, brother." I smile back at him.

He straightens himself after picking himself off the floor. "Well, I hate to ask this, but what do you need, Perseus?"

I smirk. "I need your help. We are going to wage war on Olympus, yet again!"

Oceanus looked very skeptical. "I don't know brother, Kronos has already tried and failed. Our half-brothers, the Giants, have also failed."

I shook my head in disgust. "Kronos was a brat. A very lucky brat. He was mother's favorite. That's the only reason he got the scythe. Might I need to remind you that I was going to be father's heir before our other brothers killed him? Plus, the Giants were born failures. They failed miserably the first time, and I have no doubts that the second time was exactly the same as the first. Am I right?"

Oceanus nodded. "Kronos did indeed bite off more than he could chew, as the mortals now say. what is your plan brother, if we do strike against the Olympians?"

I sighed. "First I have to recover. I need to be at full power, and imprisonment in Tartarus is not the best workout plan. I need to train, unlike what my brothers did in the second Titanomachy. Seriously, Oceanus, what were you all thinking?"

Oceanus gave a heavy sigh. "We underestimated the gods. As much as I hate to say this, they were stronger than us. We are older, more primal, more time not training in my opinion. The gods are young, but they obviously have more power than us."

I shook my head. "By Chaos, Oceanus! We are younger than the Primordials, but does that make us stronger than them?" Oceanus shook his head side to side. "We lost the war both times because we were lazy! Get the rest of the Titans that escaped unnoticed. Perses, Pallas, Lelantos! They will train, and help me raise this army! I will have my revenge on those that have wronged me. Kronos, Iapetus, Koios, even Atlas. I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!"

Oceanus glanced at me fearfully before going to arrange a meeting with the other Titans. This is perfect. I will go help him arrange a meeting. I need a palace to work with though….

 **Khris POV (Son of Poseidon in Percy's place)**

Life after the Titan War was great. I've been going around, hooking up with a bunch of the girls around camp. You might ask, 'Khris, don't you have Annabeth?". That, my friend, is true. She is always on Olympus redesigning, and I came to the conclusion to break up with her. She's a daughter of my father's rival. Why would I date her? I broke up with her right after the second Giant war after we defeated Gaea. On the bright side, I get to have my fun with as many daughters of Aphrodite as I want. I just need to work on remembering their names…

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 **Perseus POV**

It's been millennia since I've last stood here. Standing on what used to be Othrys brought back good and bad memories. Me being forced and tortured to enter the war, my training as the rightful heir by my father, and even my birth. I was here for one reason. Atlas. I see him under a dark, spiral of air seemingly on top of his shoulders. I walk towards him with my objective: break him. I hate him very much, but he will be a good soldier. I just have to break him. I walk behind where he was struggling, and leaned down to his left ear. I whispered.

"Karma's one hell of a bitch, am I right?" He turns his head, and see's me.

Atlas snickers and groans. "Hey there, Perseus. Finally escaped Tartarus, I see. Thank Chaos. Would you happen to want to hold my burden for me?"

I shake in rage. How can this piece of trash talk to me like that? I stomp my foot on his foot, and use my Titanly strength to increase the pressure. I smirk as I hear his bones crack. He grunts, and lets out a short scream.

"Be careful you imbecile! You don't want to drop Ouranos, do you?" I taunt. I will break his bones until I'm satisfied. He did the same to me during the Titan war, except I was bound in chains.

Atlas laughs. "I bet you want me to drop him, huh, you suicidal bastard? I heard you want to wage war on Olympus again. Hurry up and go kill yourself."

I put his head in my hands and squeeze both sides. "Listen Atlas, You will serve me. I will force you too! Just like you forced me all those years ago! Or should I say Kronos did? I remember you being his little bitch." He screams again.

Atlas yells. "Stop! I'll drop the sky if you continue! I will kill everything within a hundred leagues of this place. I don't care how strong you are now, not even you will be able to withstand it, Mr. 'Titan of the Sky'."

I laugh at Atlas's claims. "Go ahead. Drop the sky."

I kick Atlas so hard, he goes flying from where he was carrying his burden. He stood up quickly. 'You fool, You've killed us all!" The sky makes contact with the ground, and nothing happens. It just thins out. I laugh harder. Atlas' jaw is wide open. "H-how-."

"Atlas, do you know what that means?" He shakes his head. "Why would you need to hold Ouranos, when he is fully capable himself to stay off the ground?"

Atlas pales again. "You mean-"

"Yes Atlas. Ouranos is reforming as we speak. He has been since he was castrated. Nothing will be able to stop him. This WILL be the end. After Olympus has fallen, I will ascend to my birthright! My rightful place as the ruler of the universe!" I spread my arms. I look Atlas dead in the eye with my golden eyes. "Now Atlas, We can do this the easy way or the hard way, as the mortals now say it. Honestly, you have no choice in the matter. I will torture you everyday to the brink of death, and heal you so we can do the same the very next day. Now come along, 'my little nephew'. Big things are happening."

 **Zeus POV**

"Now Athena. It's been a full week since Perseus has escaped from Tartarus, and I've felt a change in the air. What is it you think is happening?" I ask my daughter. We are now in a war council. After this meeting, we will call upon the demigods once again for war.

"Well father, there are multiple reasons as to why there has been a shift in the air. They are simply not in your control anymore. Perseus has ascended to his full power, and it looks like he has convinced the wind gods to abandon us, which is very bad news." I nod as Athena speaks.

"Artemis, do you think that both you and Apollo can kill Perseus?" Artemis nods at both me and Apollo. They both flash out immediately.

I turn to my brothers. Poseidon is next to me in his throne and Hades is sitting in a very simple stone chair near the middle of the throne room. "Poseidon, look and see what Oceanus's movements are in your domain. He could very well be plotting with his brother." Poseidon nods and flashes out in a salty sea breeze. Finally, I turn to Hades.

"Hades, try to keep the monsters from escaping Tartarus. Have Thanatos secure the doors of death as soon as possible." Hades, like the others, flashes into black mist to get his duty done. I look to the remaining Olympians. "Hephaestus, we need armor and weapons for the demigods. This could be the worst war we've seen since the First Titan War." Hephaestus nods.

"Aye. I will begin immediately." Hephaestus flashes out in a column of fire and black smoke.

"Ares, help Dionysus ready the demigods for war. We need an army of disciplined soldiers. The seven of the great prophecy will lead the demigods into war! Listen hear, Olympians. OLYMPUS WILL PREVAIL!" The remainders of the council in the throne room pound their weapons in approval. I nod my head. "It's time to see who really is the king of the skies, Perseus. I will deal with you myself..."

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 **Perseus POV**

The days leading up to Ouranos' awakening are starting to get better. Atlas is locked inside a cage in my palace's dungeon. Speaking of my palace, it looks great. It's made of entirely black quartz. Plain and simple, just how I like it.

Oceanus. Lelantos, Perses, Pallas, Mnemosyne, and the minor wind gods are waiting for me in my council room. I push open my 60 ft dark bronze doors and go sit on my new throne. It is different from the average throne. It has Celestial bronze chains hanging from both sides and my weapon holster right beside it. It will have my weapon in it soon, after phase two of my ten step plan is completed. I assume my 40 ft form and take a seat. My council is in a big U- shape. On my right is Oceanus, Lelantos, and Perses. On my left is Mnemosyne, Pallas, and the minor wind gods we convinced to join our cause.

"Well, brother, sister, nephews, minor gods. I welcome you to my palace. So Oceanus, how is phase two coming along?"

Oceanus speaks. "I am waging war with Poseidon as we speak. A stealth mission to take the cyclopes is underway as well. We will dip them in the Lethe in the underworld and bring them here to start progress on your 'special project as soon as possible."

I nod. "Give me a date and time."

"They will be here in 36 hours."

I smirk. "Excellent. Pallas, Perses, Lelantos, how is your training coming along? We will need you at full strength as soon as possible."

They all look my way, with proud smiles on their faces. Pallas speaks for them. "Training is splendid Milord, and we will complete it in a week's time."

I smile yet again. "That's great news! Aeolus, Boreas, Eurus, Notus, Zephyrus, have you taken control of the winds? Or are they still somewhat in _Zeus's_ control?"

They all look at me. Aeolus speaks up for them all. "Yes Milord, Zeus no longer has control with the winds. Only with lightning and thunder."

"Wonderful! Sister, Mnemosyne, have the Olympians taken the bait?" I had her spy on the Olympian's war councils lately, so we are one step ahead of them.

"Yes brother, They have sent Phoebus Apollo and Artemis to search for you so they can find and capture you before you reached full power." I laugh. _Look's like they are a little too late. I've been recovered for two days now. I might hate the gods and some of my brethren, but they have one hell of a healing system. After only eating 20 squares of ambrosia and 25 flasks of nectar, I felt good as new._

"Even better. Now, by the end of this week, we will have enough resources to take on Olympus. Perses, I need you and your brother Pallas to gather the monsters and train them so they can give more of a fight. The monsters need to be able to fight the demigods. The demigods are our only problem. They are the only things that we need to look out for. Especially the seven of the last great prophecy. Among their ranks is a Roman Son of Jupiter, a greek son of Poseidon, and a roman daughter of Pluto." Both of them nod, and flash out.

"Great, everything is coming into place. Only 2 months until Ouranos' ultimate revival on top of mount Othrys. Until then, I bid you all farewell. MEETING ADJOURNED!" I pound my fist against my arm rest on my throne, and the council begin to flash out to carry out their duties. All except one.

"Mnemosyne, what is it sister?"

She walks toward me with her eyebrow raised. "Is Ouranos really awakening, or are you ascending?"

I look at her seriously. "He is rising, sister. My power might still be growing, but he will be stronger than me when he awakens. He is our father, a primordial." I spread my arms. "I can only hope that I can reach that level of power. I might be able to soon though. As the mortals say now, if I play my cards right, I will reach his level of power. I'm already at what mother's weakened state of power was, but father was always stronger. At least in his domain that is." I look at her again. "What is this about, Mnemosyne? You should've been able to figure this out. You were always smarter than the rest of us during the Golden Age."

She shook her head. "No brother, you were the cunning one. The eldest of us all. You were the true heir to father's throne. The only reason you weren't was because mother changed that. She played fate. Kronos was never supposed to lead. You were supposed to battle father, so why are you siding with him now? You were born to kill him, so why? It doesn't make sense."

I grinned. "Are you stumped, sister? I'm siding with him because he is looking for the same thing I'm looking for. Revenge against his other children, the ones who played a part in his death. I knew he would eventually reform even stronger than he was before. If I killed him then, he would return and torture me for eternity. Something worse than imprisonment in Tartarus. He would throw me into the pit of Chaos, where I would fade over and over again. I want to see him do that to Kronos. I want to see his face when he sees father again."

I grin maniacally. "Then I'm going to throw him in myself."

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

 **Third Person POV**

After Perseus's uprising from Tartarus, many monsters have begun to rise out of Tartarus faster in order to help their new lord. The Olympians have taken note of this, and have already called upon the demigods to help with this war. The seven have taken their roles as leaders of the demigod army, made up of both camps; Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. The gods have already called a meeting, and discussed the war at hand with the army made up of their children.

 **Athena POV**

This will be a hard first battle indeed. The demigods have discussed this with me and my fellow Olympians. With an army of roughly 450 demigods, I feel that we can take Mount Othrys yet again. At the moment, the demigods seem to be safe. The seven will Iris message us when they get to the top, then we will all flash there to do battle with Perseus and his army.

I begin speaking to the council. "As I was saying, This war needs to be won fast. Artemis and Apollo, you said that you couldn't find Perseus?"

Both twins shook their head. "No, we didn't want to risk being caught, so we stayed away from Othrys", Artemis said.

I nodded. "My fellow Olympians, and Hades. Perseus is no ordinary Titan. He was born as Ouranos' chosen heir to his throne as ruler of the Titans, but Gaea disrupted this when she gave the scythe to Kronos, and Kronos took the throne. Perseus is most likely the strongest Titan, being the first born of the Titans. Last time we checked when he climbed out of Tartarus, he was on par with Gaea. He was even stronger than Kronos. We need to join forces to destroy him so he will never come out of Tartarus again."

All of the other council members pounded their weapons in approval. As I was about to speak again, an Iris message appeared in the middle of the Throne room. When the picture was clear, we saw one of the members of the seven, Jason.

He bowed. "Greetings, Olympians. We have an update. We have reached Mount Othrys, but it looks the same as It always has. Although, Atlas is not here, there seems to be no one holding the sky up, yet nothing has been crushed."

I stare at the screen confused. _That makes no sense. If he's not on Mount Othrys, and Atlas is gone while no one is holding the sky, then where is Perseus, and how has the sky not flattened the Earth yet?_ I gasp in fear. _Wait, this could only mean_ _-_ _._

My thoughts are interrupted with yet another Iris message. A man appeared in the mist. He was sitting in a large, black throne with chains hanging from either side. He had jet black hair, a classic white toga, black, ancient greek style he was about 40 ft tall. He had his hand holding up his head, with his eyes closed. It was fairly obvious who it was. Before I could say anything, my father began to speak.

"Perseus…" Zeus said through clenched teeth.

The man opened his eyes and smirked. He had liquid gold eyes, a little lighter than they were the first time we subdued him in Tartarus. "Why hello, Zeus! How are you today, nephew?" He sounded too cheerful for a Titan Lord in my opinion.

"What are you planning, Perseus?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just your deaths, along with the deaths of some of my other brothers. Anyway, I assume you have figured out about Atlas right? Now Pallas Athena, you are probably thinking right now, 'Where are you Perseus? Why is Atlas not holding the sky?' Well, it's simple really. It's because he doesn't need to hold Ouranos! He's already had enough of Gaea. Do you realize what that means, little Olympians?" Perseus sneered.

I had deciphered what that meant already. My eyes widened on my discovery. "Ouranos is awakening." Many of the Olympians freaked out.

"Well, I have to get to planning your downfall. Goodbye." Perseus' hand swiping through the message was the last thing I saw. The council was yelling and screaming like mortal children. At least they did before father got their attention.

"SILENCE!" He threw his lightning bolt into the middle of the throne room, silencing us all. "We will NOT let a Titan come close to destroying us again! We will destroy Perseus and keep Ouranos from awakening!"

I cleared my head and spoke after Zeus. "If Perseus is not at Mount Othrys in San Francisco, that must mean he is at the original Mount Othrys in Greece. Tell the demigods! If the wind gods are no longer on our side, then we will have to travel by water." I glare at Poseidon.

He glares back. "What?!"

"Poseidon, I hate to say this, but you must help the demigods reach Greece. It will be a difficult journey, due to your war with Oceanus, but the boats must be your top priority. Can your cyclops help with building the boats?"

Poseidon sighed heavily. "Normally they would, but they have been taken from the underwater forges. Probably taken by Oceanus to supply Perseus's army. Unfortunately, I have not the slightest clue of where they are being kept."

I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance of his stupidity. "You didn't think to watch them during Oceanus's raids and attacks?!" Poseidon ignored me like usual. "Fine, Hephaestus, can you work with your children and build ships similar to the Argo II's design?" I ask. I look at him as he scratches his ember filled beard.

"Aye, I will have them finished in 1 month and a half's time," Hephaestus exclaimed proudly. I sigh gladly. Thankfully, father began to close the meeting.

"Ok, my fellow Olympians, go help the demigods! Prepare them further until the ships are completed. OLYMPUS SHALL NOT PERISH!" Weapons pound in approval to this statement.

 _Chaos, he is so theatrical. He says something like this during every meeting…_

* * *

 **A/N By the way, here are the descriptions of Lelantos, Perseus, Pallas, and Mnemosyne as given to me by** **Trevor607** **.**

 _ **Lelantos-**_ **long black hair, dark green eyes, wears a camo jacket with a black t-shirt along with a long, stygian ice long bow strapped to his back, hunting knives strapped to his thighs with brown pants.**

 _ **Perses-**_ **short brown hair, red eyes, wears a drakon scale jacket ( So like leather), two dual wield, Titan Platinum xiphos, in sheaths on his back, and black baggy jeans.**

 _ **Pallas-**_ **Black hair with buzzcut, Stygian Ice Broadsword strapped to his back, red eyes like his brother, black armour, with a blood red cape. Also has a Stygian Iron spear strapped to his back, crossing over his sword.**

 _ **Mnemosyne-**_ **Blonde hair, purple eyes, usually wears a long, greek sleeveless, white dress, but in battle changes to silver armour and has two celestial bronze knives strapped to each side of her waist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, here starts my writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Jason, what did the Olympians say?" Jason looked up from staring at thin air to see Annabeth standing there with her hands on her hips.

Jason shrugged, "I don't know. Our message got cut off. Do you think we should go back to camp?"

Annabeth thought for a moment before nodding. "Get the rest of our scouting group and meet me by the pegasi. I'll iris message my mom and find out what happened."

Jason nodded and ran off as Annabeth took out a golden coin. There had better be a good explanation for this wild goose chase.

 **Time Skip - Demigods are back at camp**

As the small group of demigods dismounted their pegasi, Jason finally got a chance to ask Annabeth about the message, "So, what happened? What did your mom say?"

Annabeth frowned, "This is serious. This war is going to be worse than both the Titanomachy and the Gigantomachy, and I mean even worse than the _first_ ones. Perseus has already gotten Oceanus and the minor wind gods on his side, and my mother fears that there even more titans on his side that we don't know about."

"But that's not the worse part… is it?" Jason asked fearing her answer.

Annabeth shook her head gravely, "No, it's not. Ouranos is awakening, and Perseus' power is growing by the second."

Jason's frowned nervously before he straightened to his full height and narrowed his eyes determinedly. "Find Chiron and Dionysus. Call an all-camp meeting, and tell everyone what's happening. Don't leave anything out. We can't afford to be clueless in this war."

"And you?" Annabeth asked, "What will you do?"

"We need all the backup we can get. I'm going to call the Romans here and tell them what's happening." Jason paused, "Artemis' hunters and the Amazons too. We all have to work together if we want a chance of surviving this war."

Annabeth nodded, "I'll follow your instructions. Now go, we can't afford to waste time talking."

"Trust me," Jason looked at her seriously, "I know."

* * *

Artemis looked around at her hunters. They had just received and iris message from Jason Grace asking that the hunters come to camp to prepare for the upcoming war. Artemis had agreed. With the rate the monsters were rising, it would be safer for her hunters at camp.

"Milady, we are all packed and are awaiting your orders." Artemis looked at the girl standing in front of her.

"Thank you, Thalia. Can you bring Amanda here?" Artemis asked. A few minutes later, Thalia came back with the daughter of Athena. Artemis nodded to them, "Amanda, I have to go on a mission for Zeus and I need to bring Thalia with me. Can you watch the hunters while we are gone?"

Amanda nodded, "Yes, milady. No one will not burn down any cabins while under my leadership."

Artemis nodded, and Amanda walked back over to the hunters. A few seconds later, Artemis flashed them away to camp before turning to her lieutenant. Thalia spoke up, "Where are we going, milady?"

"The original Mount Othrys." Artemis replied.

Thalia cast her a confused glance, "Why do we need to go there? That's all the way in Greece."

"I know. Zeus wants us to scout there. We believe that is where the Titan, Perseus, has set up camp." Artemis' voice had taken on a dark tone, and it just got darker with her next words. "We'll have to split up."

Thalia's eyes widened, "But, milady, this is dangerous!"

"Quite." Artemis frowned, "I'm not happy about it either, but we have to get this done as quickly as possible so that we can get back to the hunters. I believe that you can handle things by yourself. What do you say?"

Thalia stood up tall and proud, much like her brother or any other Roman would have done in her situation. "For you, milady, I would give my life. Today, however, the only lives that will be taken are those of anyone that dares stand in my way. We will get back to the hunters safely. Both of us."

Artemis smiled softly at her before flashing them to Mount Othrys. As she watched her lieutenant climb farther up the mountain, she couldn't help the feeling of dread that settled in her stomach.

* * *

Perseus grinned at the one-way iris message as he watched the events happening below. There stood Thalia Grace, weaponless. Her shield was on the other side of the clearing, and her spear had been broken into pieces, therefore rendering it useless. There stood around her five hellhounds. Thalia had managed to kill half of the pack before she had lost her weapons trying to dodge both teeth and claws, but now she was defenseless against the rest. Normally, at this point, she would be blasting the monsters with lightning, but it wasn't working. Nothing was happening.

Perseus looked up from the screen to see his sister enter the throne room and walk toward him. The room was empty except for them. Mnemosyne walked up and sat on the left armrest of his throne and glanced at the screen. "What are you watching brother?"

"I am watching Zeus' daughter, Thalia Grace, helpless at the hands of some hellhounds. Care to join me?" Perseus laid an arm around his sister's shoulder.

Mnemosyne stared intently at the screen for a few moments before gasping. "I thought lightning and thunder were still in Zeus' control! What's going on here?"

Perseus squeezed his sister's shoulder gently, "Calm sister. Yes, Zeus still has control, however, his daughter does not."

Mnemosyne frowned, "But aren't her powers genetic? She was born with them. They have been woven into her soul by the Fates. I thought all demigod power were like that. Is it not so?"

Perseus smiled proudly at her intelligence, "Yes, sister, you are correct. She still has control, but I have cut off her connection to the skies."

"But, if her powers are a part of her, then shouldn't she just be able to form lightning from within herself, like that Son of Poseidon can do with water?" Mnemosyne asked confused.

"Yes, but she doesn't know that. She has not reached her full potential as she has never had the need to unlock it." Perseus explained.

Mnemosyne nodded slowly in understanding but then frowned at the screen, "I know you aren't heartless, so why be this cruel to her? Are you just going to let her die at the hands of these monsters without a fighting chance?"

Perseus shook his head and grinned, "Oh no, I have plans for this demigod, great plans."

* * *

Thalia looked around her in dismay. How could things have gone wrong so quickly? One moment she had been climbing up the mountain just as she had been told to do, and the next moment, she was in a clearing surrounded by a pack of hellhound who were trying to kill her.

In her moment of thought, a hellhound batted her spear out of her hand and stomped on it with it's gigantic paw. It was immediately crushed to pieces. At that same moment, another hellhound batted her shield across the clearing where it was forgotten by the hellhounds and inaccessible to her.

Thalia cursed her own stupidity for allowing herself to be distracted. She only had one chance left to save herself. Thalia raised her hands to the sky to call down lightning, but nothing happened. She snapped her fingers. Still nothing. Where was the pull in her gut? Where was the crackle down her arms and the electricity shooting from her fingertips?

Suddenly, all of the hellhounds lunged at her at once. Before she could dodge or do anything to stop them, they all disintegrated. As Thalia stared at the golden dust in confusion, a cold voice suddenly spoke up from behind her, "Having problems kid?"

Thalia whipped around to see a tall man standing before her. He was around 6 ft tall, and his liquid gold eyes stared at her as he laughed coldly. Thalia's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

"Your dad hasn't told you about me? I'm hurt. My own nephew doesn't even care to tell his daughter about me." The man frowned with fake hurt.

"I said, ' _Who are you?'_ " Thalia growled. "Tell me or I will blast you to ashes."

The man rolled his eyes, "Ah, dramatic just like your father I see. Although he _has_ been getting better lately. I'll give him that. And yes girl, I heard you the first time, but your powers aren't working, and I could kill you before you even had the chance to lift a finger. Therefore, you are hardly in any position to be threatening me."

Thalia was seriously getting fed up with this guys riddles, "I'm not scared of you."

"I am Perseus Titan of the Sky, the eldest son of Uranus and Gaia, and the bane of both gods and Titan alike." Perseus stepped toward Thalia and leaned in threateningly. "Scared yet?"

* * *

 **A/N Amanda is just and OC that I created because all of the usual Hunters of Artemis were killed in the series. I mean really Rick, did you** _ **have**_ **to kill all of the characters, especially the ones we liked?**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I really liked that ending. Granted, it's not the biggest of cliffhangers, but I'm still grinning like the Chesire cat on the inside. Wait, why am I telling you guys this? I actually** _ **would**_ **like to live and** _ **not**_ **be mobbed by fanfiction fans…**

 **Anyway, how was that? Was it good enough for you guys?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you for all your follows. I kind of wish that there had been more reviews, but your follows and favorites totally make up for it. :D I have found out that I** _ **really**_ **enjoy writing this story (especially the parts with Perseus and Thalia), so here is another update for you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. (It's a pity really…)**

* * *

Thalia stared up at Perseus defiantly, "No, I am not afraid of you."

Perseus grinned, "Hmm, strong even in the face of possible death. I like that."

"What do want with me?" Thalia wished she had her spear.

"Right to the point, I see." Perseus clucked his reprimandingly, "There are times, daughter of Zeus, when it is better to _avoid_ the point, to stall you enemy, and give you time to formulate a plan."

"But this isn't one of those times." Thalia crossed her arms.

Perseus showed his pearly white teeth in a smile. Except it was more of a triumphant look than a normal grin. "How right you are kid. I see you have some intellect. That is very good."

"Your point?" Thalia asked.

"Oh of course, my bad. I suppose we should get to the point, shouldn't we? We don't have all day you know and I can't afford to be spotted by Leto's twins." Perseus nodded.

Thalia threw her hands up in frustration. "What do you want already?"

Perseus grinned. He enjoyed getting on people's nerves and had found that he had a natural talent for it. Suddenly, he sobered up when he realized what he was about to tell her. "Thalia, let me tell you a story."

"What about?" Thalia looked at him half warily and half curious.

Perseus looked her in the eye, "This is a story of the betrayal and rejection of an innocent person by the ones who were supposed to be their family. Thalia Grace, this is the story of Me."

* * *

"Hunters, to the cabin. Clean it, set up our stuff, avoid fights with the campers, and for god's sakes _please_ don't light anything on fire." Amanda looked each hunter in the eye to make sure that she had their full attention. "Understood?"

After everyone nodded, Amanda dismissed them. As she watched them head into camp, she sat down next to Peleus who was currently guarding the fleece. She hoped that Artemis and Thalia would come back soon. Their job was hard. The hunters hadn't even acted up at all yet, and she was already tired.

Amanda petted Peleus' head. "What do you think? Can I do this? I'll probably need a whole lot of luck."

Peleus, of course, didn't reply, but he blinked up at her as if saying, _Ya think?_

Suddenly, a scream broke out from below and two figures dashed around below. As far as Amanda could tell, the first figure was the one who had screamed, and the scream was definitely from a male, as feminist as it may have sounded, and the last of the two figures was definitely a hunter. Amanda groaned. Yes, she would need lots of luck. She could only hope that Tyche was feeling in a good mood today.

* * *

"But _Mom_ , I want to work on my genius inventions in Bunker 9." Leo, or the self-proclaimed Supreme Commander of the Argo II whined at the beauty in front of him. The girl was, of course, a daughter of Aphrodite and one of the heroes of the seven. Yours truly, Piper Mclean.

Piper rolled her eyes, "You are such a child. And genius, really? Someone _obviously_ has a big head."

Leo pretended to flip his hair over his shoulder, but it just ended up making his curly hair even messier, "Darling, I may have a big head, but it's a _gorgeous_ one. Don't you dare deny it. You know it's true."

Piper rolled her eyes once again, "Stop it or I'll get Calypso _and_ Annabeth."

Leo clutched a hand over his heart dramatically, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would," Piper acted dead serious.

There was about three seconds of silence before the two of them burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs as they rolled around on the ground. Suddenly, Jason walked up to them with a confused look on his face, "Um… guys, are you okay? I'm kind of afraid for your sanity here."

Piper and Leo both paused for moment, looked at him seriously, and spoke simultaneously, "You should be."

That statement caused both of them to go into hysterics again. Jason rolled his eyes, "Okay guys, play time's over. We have a meeting to get too. It's about the war."

That sobered the both of them up fast. Piper spoke in a whisper, "Who?"

No one had to ask what she meant. It was obvious what she was asking. Jason looked at her sadly, "Perseus. Apparently, he is the eldest of the Titans, the Titan of the Sky."

"Why have we never heard about him before?" Leo questioned.

"He's been locked in Tartarus for a millenia. I guess our parents didn't tell us because they didn't consider him a threat." Jason replied.

Piper tilted her head confused, "If he was in Tartarus, why didn't Annabeth, Khris, or Nico see him in there?"

"You have to remember a few things. First of, Nico wasn't in there long enough to get to far. Secondly, Annabeth and Khris didn't see all of Tartarus either. Perseus was chained near the deepest part of Tartarus, and they didn't go that far." Jason explained.

Piper and Leo nodded their heads in understanding. Piper looked at both of the boys, "I guess this is serious, huh? Our second war, third for Jason." Piper paused for a moment before reaching her hand out between them, "Are you guys with me?"

Leo laid his hand on top of hers, "I'm with you all the way Beauty Queen."

"I'm in too, to the grave if I have to. Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Jason smile was small and grim, "Now, let's go tell the campers."

* * *

For once in his life, Perseus didn't hide his true emotions. He showed Thalia his normality before the wars, the joy of his past before Tartarus, and finally his heart-breaking sadness at the betrayal and rejection he had faced at the hands of his own kin. Most of all though, he showed his utter hate toward those who had wronged him. "You see, Thalia Grace, I am not an evil guy, I have just been in bad situations that make me seem evil. Of course, we all have bad in us, so I suppose it would be better to view me not as evil, but as bad. If we are going with that however, then everyone in this world is bad, some are just worse than others."

Thalia nodded. She honestly and truly understood that. She too wasn't perfect and neither was anyone else for that matter. Even the best person had their faults. That still left some unanswered questions though, "Why are you doing this then if you are not evil?"

Perseus seemed to seriously ponder that question a moment, "Isn't it odd how everyone who tries to take over the world is immediately deemed evil? It just proves how paranoid the world is. Have you ever thought that maybe I'm doing this for a good reason? Maybe I'm sick of the way the gods are ruling and how the Titans once ruled. Maybe I think that I can rule the world much better. Maybe I'm striving for peace. Revenge against my enemies is merely a bonus."

"Why didn't you attack us right away though when we weren't expecting it?" Thalia asked curiously.

"That would have been foolish. I may have surprised you, but it wouldn't have lasted long. After being in Tartarus for millennium, I was hardly in a position to talk on the whole Olympian Counsel. Soon though, soon." Perseus grinned, "Besides, I've heard that revenge is best served cold."

* * *

Artemis looked all around her, calling for her lost lieutenant. "Thalia! Thalia where are you?"

Artemis was really growing frantic now. When a hunter got her blessing, she could feel where their life force, even if it was faint. Thalia obviously wasn't dead or else she would have felt the connection from her to Thalia cut off completely. No, Thalia was still connected to her, but the force was being blocked somehow. Artemis could feel that Thalia was alive, but she couldn't tell where she was. Someone was blocking her from her favorite hunter.

Artemis raised her head to the sky and screamed in frustration.

* * *

"What do you gain by telling me this?" Thalia asked curiously.

Perseus looked at her seriously. "There is war coming, but this is not simply a way between Titans and gods. No, I mustn't underestimate you demigods like my brother did. I'll admit that his plan of a monster and demigod army wasn't a bad one. If I am going to have a demigod army though, I need to have a leader for it."

"Why are telling me this?" Thalia asked, but she already knew the answer.

"I need as strong leader, and I think that it should be you Thalia. I can give you a new life Thalia, free from the rule of fools. I can give you power." Perseus looked her in the eyes, "Will you join me?"

* * *

Jason looked around the gathered faces nervous at the prospect of telling them the horrible news, news of yet _another_ war. Even though Jason hid his nerves under a facade of cool, Leo and Piper could see his nerves underneath his mask.

Jason smiled as Leo gave his a thumbs up for encouragement, and Piper blew him a kiss. Yes, he was a child of the king of the gods. He could do this.

Jason cleared his throat and spoke, "Demigods, we are at war."

* * *

There was a long moment of silence where neither of them spoke. Finally, Thalia looked up at Perseus determinately and nodded.

"Yes, I will join you."

* * *

 **A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Heh, sorry. I** _ **loved**_ **that cliffhanger. If you are die heart Thalia fans that don't want her on Perseus' side, then go ahead and take a swig at me. After that, you can leave me a review telling me how cracked your computer screen is. (Don't worry. I love Thalia too… It's just that Perseus isn't exactly** _ **evil**_ **, per say…"**

 **Also, I'll admit that I like the PJO books way better than the HOO books, but I love how Piper, Leo, and Frank interact with each other. :D**

 **Please leave me a review about how much you loved that chapter! (Or how much you want to slap me, your choice.)**

 **Bye my little tear droplets!**

 _ **~NoTearsFalling**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Because you guys are so awesome and doubled the reviews from last chapter, I'm also going to answer your reviews here. Yay!**

 **ZoeandArtyawesomelover:** This story is going amazing just update because that is the only bad thing about your story...we have to wait

 **Ugh, I know! I'm sorry, I've been berating myself for not updating. Here's some more though!**

 **Ice 88:** is this a perlia plez make it so... also i really hope Perseus gets his revenge and doesn't fail, i hope he finds and tortures everyone who b3etrayed him heheheeh!

 **Oh gee, I wonder who's side you're on. It couldn't be Perseus', could it? Sorry… it's not Perlia. (I'm not against the pairing. It just doesn't work in this story. Maybe in a future story though.)**

 **myawfod:** Wow, Loved it! I love how you're giving a view on everyone's side, as it makes it more interesting. Keep writing!

 **That's exactly why I did that because sometimes it gets boring hearing everything from one or two POVs. Plus, I wouldn't be able to think of as many things to write. Thanks again for reviewing on all my stories.**

 **senpen banka:** Cool story, looking forward to more!

 **Thank you! Here's another chapter!**

 **LoneWarrior97:** Love the story so far

 **Good! I hope you enjoy the rest too.**

 **dogbiscuit1967:** People seem to forget that Thalia's fatal flaw is want of more power. So after hearing the story of Perseus and the promise of more power it is only natural she would join him. Hopefully she will be his queen. hint hint

 **I'm glad you noticed the power thing and about her hearing his story. I thought that was pretty obvious, but maybe not. Ya, I got the hint. Sorry, but Perseus will not have a pairing. :'(**

 **roger9481:** love the story but Thalia joining the other side was way too fast unless you plan on her being a double agent

 **Technically, this is the seventh chapter, so it's not too incredibly early, but I get your point. That wasn't intentional. I will tell you this. Yes, she is a double agent (kinda). No, I can't tell you who for.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is amazing

 **Aww, thank you. :)**

 **Djberneman:** U should have Perseus train Thalia in her powers as well as have all monsters and other demigods further trained

 **I'm already planning on it. ;D**

 **Master of Dragons God:** Cliffhanger you evil evil man :(

 **Girl actually, but evil none the less. *inserts evil grin to prove the point***

 **krasni:** great chapter

Why Thalia joined Percy so soon.

If Zeus or the demigods, betrayed her, I understand, but she was persuaded by percy easily, I expected to she have some loyalty to his brother and father.

Also great chapter

a greeting

 **Yes, I realize that it may have seemed rushed. Trust me, she will have her doubts. There are a few reasons for it being so fast. 1) After hearing how bad the gods treated Perseus and how unfair they were, she kind of forgot for a while that the gods have their good sides too. 2) Percy bribed her (with power and with a better life), and he maybe, possibly have influenced her choices just a twinge. 3) I have many twists coming up in this story, and I need Thalia on his side to make them happen.**

 **FallenOneAka X or Mr. X:** i like it so far just don't pull a bs like thalia was never on his side she was just waiting for the right time 2 kill him that would be a dick move

 **No, I wasn't planning that… you will be surprised though.**

 **Sithdoom:** HA my computer screen is craked at all use mobile #rekted lol but in all serious do update soon before an angry mob makes its way to you.

 **Put down your torches and pitchforks. *holds laptop in the air* That's right. No one make any sudden movements or the chapter gets it!**

 **PraetorFable:** Amazing story! Great work! Can't wait for some more. :)

 **Thank you, here's some more!**

 **paulawaldrup:** I love it.

 **Thank you. I'm glad you do. :D**

 **Arkyz:** Great chapter! Just wondering, it's this going to be Perlia?

 **No, sorry. :( Perseus doesn't have a pairing in this.**

 **Well, that's all the reviews. On to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Kronos was _not_ in a good mood. First, he had been defeated by mere _demigods_ and a child of Poseidon no less. Added to that, he had been forced to use a child of the messenger as a host which led to his plan utterly failing and him becoming the laughing stock of Tartarus. Of course, there was a happy thought that even his foolish brothers, the Giants, had failed too, but even that hadn't brought the satisfaction that he desired. Now, he was forced to suffer in Tartarus until all he could come up with a decent plan of escape.

"Um, Kronos?" a voice spoke up meekly.

Kronos lifted his head up from where he had been resting it on his fist. He glared down at the esposa before him and shouted, "You fool! I told you to address me by my title."

"I'm… I'm sorry Lord Kronos." the empousa shook in fear in front of him.

Maybe a few millennia ago when Kronos was younger, he might have felt pity on the quivering monster before him, but those days were long past now. He slammed his fistes down on the armrests of his makeshift throne that he had constructed from whatever materials he could find in Tartarus. It mostly consisted of brittle bones and cloth that fell apart at the touch. Thus, when he slammed his fists down, the armrests came clean of, and it was a miracle the rest of the throne didn't fall to pieces. This didn't console Kronos in the least, "FOOL! It's King Kronos! King! How many times must I say this? I. Am. A. King."

Each word was punctuated with a hard blow to the throne. At this point, there was no saving it. It crumpled to the ground bones scattering across the ground. This was apparently unnoticed by Kronos who had stood and was now pacing the room, or the closest thing to a room that a person could find in Tartarus, which in this case was a small cave. Kronos suddenly stopped his pacing and turned to the monster, "Tell me child, what is your name?"

"It's Kelly, my king." At this point, Kelly had gathered whatever boldness she had left and stood tall.

Kronos nodded, "Okay, _Kelly_ , I'll give you a second chance. What did you want to tell me?"

Kelly was not fooled by this sudden kindness. The ruined throne was proof enough of how temperamental Kronos could be. "King Kronos, I bear bad news. Your older brother, Perseus, has escaped his prison and is currently loose in the mortal world above."

Kronos pursed his lips and resumed his pacing. "Hmm, yes, that _does_ complicate my plan slightly. My brother is a very clever man and a very cunning warrior. Plus, he probably hasn't forgotten that I was part of his downfall. I wouldn't put it past him to try and carry out his revenge on those who have imprisoned him. Now, as to whether he will succeed or not, that I can not say for certain. Yes, he certainly complicates things…"

"Um, Lord… _King_ Kronos, if I may dare to interrupt, I'm afraid there is more news. In fact, it gets worse."

Kronos waved his hand impatiently, still in thought. "Yes, yes. Get on with it then."

"Sir, Lord Ouranos… he is rising too."

Kronos paused a moment before turning to Kelly, "Now dear, why would that be bad news? Can't you see that we can use this to our advantage?"

Kelly looked unsure, "I… I don't know. How could that be helpful?"

"Soon you will see." Suddenly, Kronos noticed his destroyed throne, "And will you get someone in here to fix my throne? I am I king! I will not sit in ashes!"

As Kelly ran hurriedly out the room to so as he said, Kronos cackled with maniac laughter. Yes, soon they would all see.

* * *

"What first, my lord?" Thalia asked.

"First, you go back to camp." Perseus answered her.

Thalia tilted her head sideways in confusion, "But why?"

"Simple, you are my spy. You will be my full commander eventually, but for now I need you to recruit demigods and find out the Olympians plans. Clear enough?" Perseus lifted an eyebrow.

"Like glass," Thalia answered, "Now, let us get going. We have a war to win."

Perseus studied her, "Do you promise?"

"That I'm on your side? Of course, I promise that." Thalia answered easily.

Perseus looked at Thalia seriously, "Remember, child of Zeus, it is easy to make a promise, but it is even easier to break it. There will be a time when you will have to prove your loyalty to me. It's us or them."

Thalia nodded determinedly, "Us, it will be us."

Perseus raised an eyebrow at her, "As the mortals say, easier said than done."

"Who said I chose the easier way?" Thalia asked smirking.

"You, Thalia Grace, are a demigod after my own heart," Perseus grinned, "Now, lets see what chaos two powerful beings can cause."

* * *

Artemis stopped in her tracks, she had heard something. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air, and Artemis took of sprinting. That was Thalia's scream. As she dashed through the woods, Artemis started to notice the path where her huntress had walked through the woods. The path lead to a clearing. Seeing this, Artemis walked forward and pushed back the branches of a tree to see into the clearing. There lay Thalia on the ground, weaponless with a hellhound poised over her ready to strike.

* * *

"Jason, give me back my hammer!" Leo whined.

Jason shook his head, "No way, not until you admit that lightning is better than fire."

Leo shook his head as he reached across the lunch table trying to get his hammer, "Dude, lightning makes fire."

"Which is why lightning is better!" Jason exclaimed as he held the hammer out of Leo's reach.

Suddenly, Piper appeared next to them and plopped down next to Jason, "Ladies, ladies. You're both beautiful. Now shut up."

Leo mimicked flipping his hair over his shoulder, "Darling, I know I'm gorgeous. I'm just proving it."

Piper scowled, "I'm this close to dousing you with water."

Leo placed a hand over his mouth in fake terror, "Oh the horror! You wouldn't, would you?"

Piper scowled even more, "Can and will. Now shut up."

"Piper, Piper, shh… Do you hear that?" Jason held up his hand to his ear.

Piper frowned. All she heard was the noise of the other campers as they ate their lunch, "No, what?"

"That is the sound of my awesomeness." Jason replied.

"Ugh, not you too!" Leo snickered as Piper dropped her head on the table in defeat, "That's it. I'm done."

"Done with what?" Jason and Leo turned to see Annabeth staring at them in confusion, which was a rare feat in and of itself. Piper ignored her in favor of banging her head on the table which Annabeth frowned at, "Hey, stop it. You're killing brain cells."

"After listening to these too, I don't think I can lose any more brain cells." Piper looked up and half heartedly glared at Leo and Jason. Jason for his part was doing an excellent job looking innocent, Leo not so much. It was hard to look innocent with a hammer in your hand and a whip cream bottle in the other.

Jason must have noticed this because he immediately complained, "Hey! When did you take that? And what's the whip cream for?"

Leo hid both items behind his back, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm surrounded by children."

Leo grinned at her, "Technically, you are. I think the oldest is like 18."

Annabeth glared at him, "Whatever, have you guys been training?"

Jason groaned at that, "Yes! Ugh, Ares does not go easy at all. Even Dionysus has been training with us! I didn't know he could be that strict!"

"They are trying to get you ready for the war, so you won't get killed. Be grateful." Annabeth reprimanded him, "Oh, have any of you seen Hazel or Frank? I need to talk to them."

The three demigods in front of her shook their heads, and Piper answered for all of them, "I don't know where Frank is, but he might be with Clarisse and his dad. Last I checked Hazel is sparing with Reyna in the arena."

Annabeth nodded, "Thanks.

"Why do you need to talk to them anyway?" Leo asked.

Annabeth sighed tiredly, "I need to talk to Frank about how we can use the Romans in our battle plans, and I need to ask Hazel about what's going on in the Underworld. I'd ask Nico, but he's busy helping his father."

Leo nodded, "Cool."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You didn't listen to half of that did you?"

"Nope!" Leo answered grinning, "Oh and by the way, we have two more ships done, and a whole boatload of weapons done. Literally, we filled up a boat."

Annabeth nodded, "Good, keep building, we need all we can get. Also, thank your dad for me."

Leo grinned again, "Will do, now go do whatever you said you were going to do when I wasn't listening."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and waved to the trio as she left.

* * *

"Thalia!" Artemis shouted.

Thalia looked over at her and gave her a desperate look, "Milady! Help!"

Artemis sprung into action at her words and took out her bow and an arrow. In a split second the arrow was lodged in the hellhound's chest. It didn't even have time to howl before it burst into dust. Artemis heard Thalia's sigh of relief, or maybe it was her own.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis. That was close." Thalia slowly stood up and wiped dirt off of her jeans.

"What happened?" Artemis asked concerned, "It's not like you to be defeated so easily."

Thalia shook her head in dismay, "It was so sudden. I was walking along, trying to see anything of use when half a dozen hell hounds suddenly leapt out from the trees. I dispatched most of them, but the last one bumped by shield across the clearing and crushed my spear. It then knocked me on the ground, and I couldn't do anything about it."

Artemis nodded, but then furrowed her eyebrows, "But I couldn't feel where you were. I still can't actually even though you are right in front of me. I wonder why?"

Thalia thought a moment. "You said this Perseus was a titan, correct?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes, the oldest and the strongest, the Titan of the Sky."

"Well, maybe being this close to his hideout caused his aura to block out mine." Thalia reasoned.

"Yes, that sounds logical." Suddenly Artemis seemed to grow older, he real age showing in the worry lines on her face, "I was so worried about you Thalia. After losing Zoe in the war with Kronos and losing hunters in the war with the Giants, I don't think I could lose another hunter this soon."

Thalia was suddenly very aware of how she was betraying her own half-sister and friend and was glad for the fact that Artemis was looking at the ground. It kept her from seeing the guilty look on her face, "It's okay, Milady. I'm still here, and I'm still alive. I promise that I will do everything in my ability to protect the hunters in this coming war."

And surprisingly, Thalia found that she was telling the truth. She may have joined Perseus' side, but that didn't mean that her old friends and family had to die because of it. Maybe she could make a deal with him and have him not kill them. Maybe he wasn't planning on killing them anyway. Maybe, but it was a slim chance.

Artemis smiled gratefully at her, her old youthful looks returning, "Thank you Thalia. We should get to camp now. The hunters are probably terrorizing the male population of the camp right now."

Thalia smirked, "Oh good, I get entertainment."

Artemis stared at her reprovingly, "Now Thalia, as much as I agee with you statement, we have to be allies with the camp to defeat Perseus. I doubt fighting will help that."

"Okay, _mom_. I'll try to get them to behave." Thalia rolled her eyes as she started to walk out of the clearing.

Artemis laughed lightly as she followed her hunter through the trees.

Little did they know that a pair of dark golden eyes watched them from the shadows.

* * *

"They are getting stronger." spoke a deep voice.

"Who?" a lighter voice.

The deeper voice chuckled, "All of them. Kronos, Perseus, Ouranos, and even the Olympians."

"But no one is as strong as us." the lighter voice replied.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Maybe combined they can take us down." the deep voice spoke with doubt.

"Now, now children. Stop your bickering." a third voice spoke up, "After all, it is not _us_ they are fighting."

* * *

 **A/N I'm sorry for the late update! (I'm very disappointed in myself.) Here you go though. Also, sorry about the ending. I'm a sucker for a good mystery. :D**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story, and thanl you for staying with me even with the slow updates. I'm trying.**

 **Bye tear droplets.**

 _ **~NoTearsFalling**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N An early update! I'm so proud of myself. XD**

 **I have come to the realisation that I have, in fact, not mentioned Khris, the son of Poseidon yet. Of course, you may not want me to mention him seeing as he is a jerk, but it is needed, so he will be mentioned in this chapter. (It won't be a big mention, but it's still a mention.)**

 **Now, read on. I dare you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and the original idea for this story belongs to Trevor607.**

* * *

 **Time skip, six months:**

"Look at me nephews. I have an important announcement." Lelantos, Perses, and Pallas looked up to see Perseus standing in the doorway.

They bowed to him, and Lelantos looked up at Perseus, "Uncle, what do you have to say?"

Perseus strode in and pulled out a dark sword holding it out to let the artificial light of the room glance off of the blade. It was a completely black stygian iron sword. The blade itself was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"I have finally gotten back my weapon of power." Perseus explained, "And I would like to test it out. Come nephews, let us see how far your training has come."

The three titans smiled. Yes, they had trained with Oceanus and Mnemosyne who were very powerful beings, but this was a whole new level. The three got out their weapons and leveled them in Perseus' direction. They all attacked at once, but Perseus merely pushed their blades aside, and started some small talk, "I suppose you have been keeping up with you powers, yes?"

Lelantos grunted as he ducked a swipe from Perseus' sword and sent his own swing in his direction with a hunting knife only to have the blow deflected, "Yes, as the Titan of air and the hunter's skill of stalking prey, I have been well keeping up with my jobs. I have been working with the air gods showing them how they will serve and fight with me in this war as well as in the years to come. My archery is on par and maybe even slightly better than the twins, and my skills with the hunting skills have progressed dramatically."

"Wonderful job, and your form is excellent. However, do not forget nephew that there are more weapons then the bow and the hunting knife." And with that, Perseus twirled his sword in a disarming maneuver that sent Lelantos' knives hurtling across the room out of his reach. Perseus then kicked Lelantos in the chest which sent him crashing against the wall.

"I've been practicing too, Uncle," Perses said while aiming a blow to the back of Perseus' head with one of his xiphos. Perseus ducked under the swing, and swung out his leg to trip Perses. Perses jumped over the leg, and started trading blows with Perseus. "I'm the Titan of destruction. Let me destroy you."

Perseus smirked, "Not likely nephew."

With that, he flipped sideways out of Perses' way. That caused Pallas, who was sneaking up behind him, to accidentally aim his spear at Perses. Perses moved out of the way quickly, but the side of the spear grazed his shoulder and the force was enough to send him flying into the wall by Lelantos.

Meanwhile, Pallas spun on Perseus aiming his spear for his chest. When Perseus lifted his sword to block the blow, Pallas swung his sword at Perseus' stomach. To his surprise, Perseus blocked the blow with a knife. Pallas looked surprised, "Uncle, I didn't know you had a knife!"

"I know," Perseus smirked, "It's called the element of surprise which I see you tried to use on me. Wonderful job. I congratulate you for being slightly smarter than your comrades. Sadly though, brains alone do not win a war. Nor do brawns." Perseus paused for dramatic effect, "That's why you have to use both."

And with that, Perseus kicked his foot up, knocking away Pallas' spear. He then swung his sword at Pallas' sword while simultaneously sheathing his knife. Perseus' sword connected with Pallas' sword, and the force caused the sword to flip into the air. Perseus used his free hand to grab the sword out of the air and point both of them at Pallas' neck. Perseus grinned as Pallas raised his hands in surrender. "I win."

Lelantos and Perses groaned as they stood up, grabbed their weapons, and made their way over to Perseus and Pallas. Lelantos rubbed his chest. "Ugh, you kick hard, Uncle. What's in those boots, iron?"

"Steel actually. It's just in the base of the boot though, not the whole boot." Perseus stated as if it was a normal thing. He handed Pallas' sword back to him. "Congratulations nephews, you have passed my test. Don't worry though. You still have time to continue your training."

Perses arm glowed as he healed the gouge from Pallas' sword. He looked at Perseus doubtfully, "We passed? You beat us in like half an hour."

"Half an hour?" Perseus asked, "I guess the saying is true. 'Time flies when you're having fun.' And yes, you passed. You are stronger than the Olympians now. I could feel it in your auras as soon as I entered the room."

"Then what was the fight for? We got thrown around like dolls!" Pallas exclaimed.

"Like I said, I wanted to test out my new sword. Of course, there are other reasons for what I did." Perseus paused, "But those are for me to know, and you never to find out."

"Buzz kill." Lelantos muttered out of his breath.

"I heard that!" Perseus said as he walked toward the door, "Now clean up. I have a job for you boys."

* * *

Things had been going great at camp for the past six months. At least for Thalia, that is. She had managed to get twenty of the demigods on her side, and that wasn't counting Hunters of Artemis or Amazons. Perseus had even informed her via Iris Message that he had gotten many minor gods on his side, including Iris the rainbow goddess.

Thalia rubbed her wrist. Perseus wasn't stupid enough to use charms like Kronos had used. It wouldn't be good if someone noticed who was on his side. No, when you joined his side, an invisible symbol was branded in your arm. A capital, cursive P with a sword crossed through diagonally. Although they were invisible, they heated up ever so slightly when someone with the same symbol was near. To make the heat go away, and thus acknowledging the other person's presence, all you had to do was rub your wrist where the symbol was.

Thalia looked up as a younger camper came up to her. She was a pretty petite girl, about ten years old and a daughter of Aphrodite, but her magic was strong. She didn't know how to charmspeak yet, but Thalia was sure that Perseus would teacher her. "Stephanie. How are you?"

"I need to talk to you. I have some questions." Stephanie held up her hand in the sign language letter for P and held the index finger of her other hand diagonally across the P showing that what she had to say concerned the Titans.

"Why don't you follow me then?" Thalia led Stephanie into the woods to a certain group of rocks that resembled a spiral. Thalia leaned against the spiral before turning to the daughter of Aphrodite, "Well, updates?"

Stephanie sat daintily on one of the rocks, "I have managed to get my half-brother, David, on our side. He doesn't have charmspeak, but his looks are enough. As for fighting, he's pretty handy with the knife."

"Good," Thalia nodded, "Anything else?"

"The Hermes girls that we got on our side have stolen some of the smaller plans from the Athena cabin. The damage won't be too drastic, but it's set them back about a month or so." Stephanie reported. "Thalia, may I ask a question?"

The pause in her voice caused Thalia to be curious, "Sure, what do you need?"

Stephanie hesitated, "Are the rumors true?"

Thalia didn't even have to ask what Stephanie meant. She knew exactly what the rumors were. Thalia stared at her grimly. "Yes, they are true. Kronos is awakening too."

"No, not those rumors," Stephanie shook her head, "You've been so busy with the hunters lately that you have missed the newest ones."

"Well, what are they?" Thalia asked impatiently.

Stephanie leaned closer to Thalia and lowered her voice as if there was a possibility that someone was listening. There wasn't of course because all the -tree nymphs- within a half a mile from where they sat were on their side. "There's rumors among the monsters that Ouranos is waking faster."

Thalia frowned. She had not heard this rumor at all. She shook her head, "I don't know. I haven't heard anything about him lately."

Stephanie nodded and leaned back to her original position, "Frankly, I think it's just that, rumor, but you can never be too sure with these kind of things. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have to get to archery practice with my cabin."

Thalia nodded and watched Stephanie walk back into the woods. She sat there for a long moment thinking before she brought out a makeup case that Perseus had given her. Well, it wasn't actually a makeup case. It was just disguised as one. The case had been blessed by magic, so when you opened it, a little fountain started up. Thalia held it where the sunlight could shine on the water, forming a rainbow. Thalia spoke, "Show me Perseus, the Titan, at the original Mount Othrys."

"Of course, Milady. One moment please." There was no need for coins ever since Iris had joined their side. They simply said who they wanted to talk to, and Iris made it happen. It had gotten even easier ever since Perseus had announced Thalia Lieutenant over his army of monsters, demigods, and gods.

"What do you need, Lieutenant?" Thalia looked up at the Iris message to see Perseus sitting in his throne staring at her.

Thalia bowed, "Hello Lord, things are going wonderfully here, and I'll give you a full report later, but I have a question."

Perseus nodded, "Continue."

"Well, one of the Aphrodite girls informed me that there were rumors that Ouranos is rising faster." Thalia explained, "Please tell me. Is it true."

There was a pause at the other end of the line before Perseus spoke, "This information is for your ears only understood? Yes, the rumors are true. Someone has been siphoning off some power to Ouranos which is causing him to rise faster. I suspect my brother, Kronos, but he should be in pieces, so I don't know for certain."

"How long until he's fully risen?" Thalia asked.

Another pause, "A few weeks, a month at most."

Thalia gasped, "That soon? What are we going to do?"

Perseus pursed his lips, "In a week or so, I will send a message. At that time you will join me fully as my Lieutenant."

"I-I just thought we would have more time." Thalia shook her head in disbelief.

"There is no more time." Perseus spoke firmly, "This is not like the war with Kronos. We do not have years to prepare. This war will be long, and it will be brutal, but never forget what you are fighting for."

Thalia nodded, "For freedom, for power."

Perseus smiled coldly, "And for revenge."

* * *

"Common kid, try harder." Ares grunted.

Khris shook his head, "Why am I even doing this training anyway. I don't need it. I'm powerful enough without it."

Ares growled, "You need it, _punk_ _,_ because no matter how many hurricanes or earthquakes you make, there will always be someone stronger than you. There will be a day when you can no longer depend on your powers and will have to rely on your sword and your sword alone. Only sheer willpower will keep you alive."

Khris rolled his eyes, "Wow, brilliant speech. Tell me, who came up with that one for you?"

"Look wimp, I may not be Athena, and I may not always make the smartest decisions about normal things, but that doesn't change the fact that I am the god of war. I know what I'm doing." Ares glared at the arrogant kid.

"Whatever." Khris rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go get something to eat, maybe go flirt with some girls. Why don't you go play with your toy swords or whatever it is that you do."

Ares glared at the kid as he left. If looks could kill, that kid would have been to hell and back years ago. Ares shook his head. That kid was going to get himself killed for his arrogance someday, that's for sure.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, in a little unknown cave in the middle of nowhere, a man was slowly regaining his senses. His white hair ruffled lightly in the wind, and his breathing slowly grew stronger. Suddenly, his blue eyes opened. He laughed coldly. It was time.

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys! Trevor607 and I have been talking, and this was basically the conversation that went on between us. I put it here because it was so funny.**

 **Trevor607: So what do you have planned for the story?**

 **NoTearsFalling: I have so many cliffhangers planned.**

 **Trevor607: Mysteries too right?**

 **NoTearsFalling: Of course!**

 **Trevor607: Can help?**

 **NoTearsFalling: No**

 **Trevor607: Why not?**

 **NoTearsFalling: Because you gave it to me! My story now, NERD!**

 **Trevor607: Wow, you are mean.**

 **NoTearsFalling: I know. I'm going to make the fans hate me.**

 **Trevor607: *taps NoTearsFalling's shoulder* Uh, I think you already did. Look behind you.**

 **NoTearsFalling: AH! Are those real swords!?**

 **Trevor607: Yes.**

 **NoTearsFalling: We're doomed.**

 **Trevor607: Correction, you're doomed.**

 **NoTearsFalling: Hey! I thought we were in this together!**

 **Trevor607: Nope, as you said, the stories yours now.**

 **NoTearsFalling: I hate you.**

 **Trevor607: A little birdy told me that the fans do too…**

 **Okay, that wasn't the exact conversation because neither of us are** _ **quite**_ **that mean. It was still funny though.**

 **See ya tear droplets.**

 _ **~NoTearsFalling**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi tear droplets! I forgot to reply to the reviews from chapter 4, so here are my replies from chapter 4 and 5.**

 _ **Chapter 4 Replies:**_

 **Sithdoom:** **Ha, ha. XD**

 **kransi:** **Yes, she will have to live with it. As for you guess, I'm not saying. :D**

 **Silent snlper05:** **Yep, it's mine now. *evil laugh***

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** **Thank you. :)**

 **LoneWarrior97:** **Thank you. I'm working on writing!**

 **Ice 88:** **Thank you, and here's the next chapter!**

 **ZoeandArtyawesomelover:** **I know, but a pairing just doesn't work for this. Perseus has had romance before in his life though… you'll see eventually.**

 **Master of Dragons God:** **Nice Review (Ha, sorry. I couldn't resist. XD)**

 **TheAvengingGreek:** **Honestly? I have no clue. I'm guessing that it would be someone more his level though like a Titan or something. Also, thank you! (Trevor607 comes up with some pretty spectacular ideas.) I hope your laptop stays strong!**

 **myawfod:** **Thanks! Here's more!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 Replies:**_

 **Master of Dragons God:** **Nice Review :) (I'm sorry. I had to again…)**

 **Timewalker123:** **See, most of the other Titans sided with Kronos, so Perseus wants revenge on them.**

 **Djberneman:** **It actually was Ouranos. I accidently got the eye color wrong. Thanks for noticing!**

 **Anon (Guest):** **You're welcome. I'm glad that you are liking it. :D**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** **Thank you. :)**

 **SamTheKingOfHell:** **Thanks. I'm glad that you like it. :) As for your question… It's an odd question, but I guess I would start slow, just to watch and** _ **then**_ **full out flame thrower. I probably won't be burning up any houses anytime soon though.**

 **myawfod:** **Oh yes, I have much, much instore. *evil grin***

 **Okay, now that that's done… Story time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and the original idea is Trevor607's. (Wow, I just realized how sad that makes me sound… not owning anything but my writing.)**

* * *

Perseus glared at the Iris Message in front of him. He turned to his three nephews, "Tell me, is this truly what you saw, or is it a prank? Because if it is a prank, I swear on the Styx that you will wish you never existed."

As the sound of thunder rolled across the sky, Lelantos, Perses, and Pallas stared fearfully at their uncle. Pallas' voice trembled slightly, "Y-yes Uncle. I-it's the t-truth!"

"Do not stutter when you speak!" Perseus roared. He put his head on his hand, "I'm sorry for yelling, nephews. This is just unexpected. Please, tell me what you saw specifically."

Lelantos spoke, "We checked out the area where you said he might be, and he was exactly where you said. He opened his eyes and then disappeared in a flash of light."

Perseus nodded, "I thought so. I don't know where he is currently, but I know where he is headed."

"Uncle?" Perses asked, "Why did he appear there? What is that place?"

"That," Perseus spoke gravely, "Was the origin of the earth of the sky. That was birthplace of Ouranos."

* * *

"But father!" Athena exclaimed.

Zeus pushed past her, "Don't you 'father' me. I _will_ fight in this war."

Athena caught his arm, "You can't!"

Zeus turned and stared at her, "I can't? Oh, and tell me why that is."

"It-it's dangerous!" Athena searched her head for a better reason, "Look, it's like chess. You're the king, and we want to protect you because you can't defend yourself."

"I don't know how to defend myself? _That's_ the problem?" Zeus glared at her, "Listen here. I did not survive the first Titanochamy without knowing how to fight. I fought Kronos, my father, and won, and you're trying to tell my that I don't know how to fight?"

"That was years ago though." Athena explained. "You never practice anymore."

"I don't? How would you know?" Zeus raised an eyebrow at her, "What if I told you that I spend _at least_ five hours a week practicing, hmm? Then what would you think."

"I guess then you might have a chance of surviving." Athena said hesitantly.

Zeus laughed, "A chance? Ha! I doubt that you even spend three hours a week training."

Athena glared at him, but she couldn't deny the truth. "Fine, I guess you can fight, but what now?"

"Now, I beat Perseus."

* * *

Thalia looked up startled as an arrow embedded itself in the tree behind her, only an inch from her head. There was a piece of paper tied around the arrow. As Thalia undid the string around the paper, she couldn't help but notice the name written on the arrow. _Lelantos_.

Thalia carefully undid the paper, being careful not to rip it or smear the ink. It read:

 _It's time. Ouranos has risen. Come immediately._

 _-Perseus_

Thalia dropped the note in shock.

* * *

"Oh look, it's Fish Breath." Reyna rolled her eyes as Khris passed the table that Hazel, Frank, Nico, and her were sitting at.

The other three snickered quietly as Khris glared at them, "What do you want, _Reyna_?"

Reyna supposed that sentence was supposed to sound taunting out of Khris' mouth, but it just succeeded in making him sound stupid. Not, that he knew that anyway. "I'm wondering what your plan is to win the war by yourself. After all, that's what you claimed to do these past few wars."

Khris lifted his chin up haughtily, "And I did too."

"Ha, don't make me laugh." Reyna rolled her eyes. "Luke was the hero in the first war, and Leo sacrificed his life to win the second war. And what did you do? Oh, that's right. You got a nosebleed."

Khris snarled, "Look who's talking. A girl who got her heart broken by the son of the king of the gods. Hurts doesn't it?"

Reyna narrowed her eyes, "You couldn't beat me even if my arms were tied around my back."

"Oh really? You want a bet? Let's see what happens in Ares' next class, hmm?" Khris challenged holding out his hand.

Reyna shook his hand hard, "You're on Kelp Head."

* * *

"Hello?" Thalia walked up to a monster at the edge of the doors to Perseus' palace. "I'm here to see Lord Perseus."

The monster grunted, "Do have an appointment?"

Thalia growled, "Look. I just fought all the way up this mountain just to get here, and you're asking me if I have a damn appointment?"

The monster obviously wasn't very intelligent or observant as it failed to realize how angry Thalia was getting. "Hey, just give me your name and your reason for being here, and I'll see what I can do."

"Tell him that his Lieutenant, Thalia Grace, is here to see him about running his army."

You could almost see the gears turning in the monster's head, "Thalia Grace? I feel like I've heard that name before… Did you say Lieutenant? Oh… Oh! I'm sorry Milady. Really, I didn't know. Please follow me."

Thalia followed the monster inside as he basically gravelled the whole way. Thalia couldn't help but look at Perseus' palace in awe. It was completely and entirely made up of black quartz. The design itself was simple but beautiful. Finally, they came to a set of doors at the end of the hallway. The doors were different from the rest of the house in the fact that they were made completely of bronze, but if you looked closely, you could see the intricate designs that were carved there. The monster knocked on the door twice before a voice echoed from within the room, "Enter."

The monster opened the door, and Thalia entered before stopping short and gasping. The room was a throne room that was also made out of black quartz, but was similar in design to the Olympians' throne room, although on a much grander scale. It had tall pillars to support the roof, and each throne was different. Thalia could see the minor gods and many Titans in the room, all staring down at her in their 40ft form, and in the center of the room sat Perseus on his throne.

Thalia bowed, "I have come, Milord, just as you requested."

"Good," Perseus nodded, "We needed you here as soon as possible to start your training. As you can see, we were caught a little off guard. Somehow Ouranos rose a month earlier than should have been possible, even with someone siphoning off power to him."

Thalia thought about it, "Could another being have also added their power to his?"

Perseus grinned, "Wonderful, that's exactly what my sister and I were thinking. I'm glad to see that you are not without your wits."

Thalia smiled proudly at his comment, "Thank you, and who is your sister?"

"I am." Thalia looked at the throne next to Perseus'. There sat a beautiful blonde woman wearing a greek, sleeveless, and white dress the went all the way to the floor. Her eyes were purple. "Nice to meet you Thalia Grace. I have heard much about you. I am Mnemosyne, Titaness of memory and remembrance, and the mother of the Nine Muses. I apologize for intruding on your memories, but were you really a tree?"

Thalia winced, "Nice to meet you Milady, but if you don't mind, I don't exactly like to talk about the tree thing."

Mnemosyne nodded sympathetically, "Of course, I apologize for bringing it up. Now, I believe we have a meeting to get to?"

Perseus nodded and took over. "Yes, now here is my plan…"

* * *

Two hours later, the meeting came to an end, and everyone broke up into their separate conversations. At first, Perseus wasn't sure if Thalia would be comfortable with all the Titans around, but she seemed to be doing fine and was currently in a conversation with his nephews about various techniques for weapons. Content that everyone was getting along, Perseus got off of his throne and shrunk to him human size, so that he might slip out the door unnoticed.

Of course, Mnemosyne as observant as ever, noticed him right as he was about to step out the door and grabbed his shoulder. She quietly slipped out of the room with him and spoke in a quiet whisper, "Brother, why are you leaving so suddenly?"

Perseus stared at her gravely, "I know where Ouranos is going. Kronos is sure to be there too. I have to find them."

"But why?" Mnemosyne asked, "Why do you have to meet them?"

"I might have a chance to beat my brother before this war even starts." Perseus stated.

"Once again, I ask why? This war is happening either way seeing as you started it yourself. Why do you want to call it off now?" Mnemosyne asked confused.

Perseus shook his head, "I do not want to call off the war. This war is against those who have wronged me, and they _will_ pay. However, if I can get at my brother now while he is still in his weakened state, then it is all the better for me."

Mnemosyne looked uncertain, "And if your dad gets in the middle of it? Then what?"

"All the better." Perseus grinned, "Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone. Or should I say Titans?"

* * *

 **A/N Okay, in my opinion this chapter was really boring, but don't worry. There will be lots of action in the next chapter. :D**

 **Tell me what you think. See ya tear drops. (I'm going with tear drops. It's shorter.)**

 _ **~NoTearsFalling**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Me: *stumbles into room* Where is this place? *looks around gasping in awe* Fan fiction, you say? Wow, it's so magical. I feel like I've been here before, but it seems like so long ago…**

 **Hi guys, so basically that was my short narration showing that I wrote another chapter finally *gasp*. Sorry about the month long wait, but school started up again, and it has been busy. Plus, I got one of the leads in the school play and practices are three days a week from 5:30-8:30pm. (I use the time before 5:30 to eat dinner and do homework. As for the two days that I don't have practice? Well, those are reserved for the meetings of the clubs that I'm in.) Yay… busyness. Of course, you probably don't want to hear excuses, so I'm just going to shut up now…**

 **Reply to reviews:**

 **Sithdoom:** ***hugs* Don't worry. You're punny enough. (See what I did there. ;D)**

 **Master of Dragons God:** **Yes, yes they are, and they are about to heat up a whole lot more. :D**

 **myawfod:** **I know! The anticipation is killing me! Oh wait, I'm the author… whatever.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** **Thank you. :)**

 **molk-chan:** **It's not bad that you like their interactions. Sadly Perseus doesn't have a pairing in this. :'(**

 **ZoeandArtyawesomelover:** **For now, you say? Eh, I'll take it.**

 **jackm052:** **Wow, good point. I didn't really explain that, did I? Sorry about that. What happened is that Leo** _ **did**_ **sacrifice himself in the war, but he eventually came back with Calypso. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. :D**

 **Tales Of The Forgotten Heroes:** **First off, I love your penname. I just had to tell you that. Secondly, Perseus doesn't have a pairing in this. Sorry, it just doesn't work for this story. Finally, I can't tell you what's going to happen to Percy. You have to wait and see. ;D**

 **Son Of Oblivion 7:** **The thing that ticked of Perseus was that Ouranos woke a month early. Perseus was angry because he hadn't planned for that and wasn't fully prepared.**

 **Giggle123** **Aww, thanks. :D**

 **Thanks of all your reviews guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and the original idea is Trevor607's. (Sigh.)**

* * *

Perseus glared around him bitterly. He was currently standing in Tartarus right next to the place where he had been chained down for millennia. To his immediate right was the Pit of Chaos.

"Look who is, my dear brother, _Perseus_. I see you finally got out of your chains. It took you long enough." Perseus turned sharply to see his younger brother, Kronos, standing there.

Perseus took on a mocking voice just like his brother, "Well, look who it is, my dear brother, _Kronos_. Finally healed I see. How did it feel to beat by a demigod, hmm? And a son of the Messenger no less."

Kronos growled, "I was a fool, yes, but I will not make a mistake like that this time."

"This time?" Perseus mocked, "Oh, there won't be a 'this time' brother."

"My, my, what a wonderful little family reunion we have here." The two brothers turned to see Ouranos standing there.

Perseus nodded in his direction while Kronos squeaked, "Father?"

"Yes?" Ouranos asked.

"I-I thought that you were rising in a month! I thought there was more time…" Kronos trailed off.

Perseus rolled his golden eyes, "Honestly brother, don't play innocent. We all know that you were syphoning of power to father to get him to rise faster. If anything, the fact that he rose this early must gladden you greatly."

Kronos shook his head, "No, I really didn't expect this."

"Don't lie to me. You may called the 'Crooked One', but you can't fool me." Perseus narrowed his eyes, "I bet that you thought all of this through. You took in the fact that someone could also siphon off power to him for their own reasons, so you made sure that you were prepared for all situations. You probably even knew that I would come here to fight you. The question is, why go through all that trouble if you knew that I would come to defeat you anyway in your weakened state?"

Kronos scowled darkly at him, "Fine, you caught me. I _did_ know what was going to happen. As for why I did what I did, I will never tell you.

"Oh, there is no need to explain your actions. I already know why you came you fight me." Perseus smiled grimly, "For some reason, there is a part of you that thinks that you can honestly beat me. Do you what that's called, brother? It's called arrogance and foolishness. That is the reason father lost to you and the reason you lost to your son. Soon, that very reason will also kill Zeus when he comes to fight me. I'm the eldest Titan, brother, there is no way you can defeat me."

I've been lucky before." Kronos sneered, and with that, he took out his scythe and lunged at Perseus.

Perseus dodged out of the way just in time and pulled out his sword. He laughed, "I see you got your scythe back. Do the Olympians know yet?"

Kronos growled before lunging at Perseus again, this time aiming for his head. Perseus ducked under the swing and stabbed at Kronos' midsection. Kronos whipped back his scythe to block the blow. He jumped back and studied Perseus' movements. For a few very long moments, the two brothers circled each other wearily, eyeing each other's movements and searching for weaknesses. Finally, Perseus grinned a shark-like grin and lunged at Kronos. He turned his blade to the side so that the long, sharp side of the blade was facing Kronos. Kronos didn't expect that and raised his sword to block the blow. For the most part it worked, but half of the blade cut deep into his cheek, drawing blood.

Kronos stepped back in shock, holding his cheek. He took his hand away and looked down at the golden ichor dripping from his hand. Perseus smirked, "What's wrong dear brother? You didn't think I could hit you?"

Kronos glowered and lept at him again. Perseus jumped back a few steps only to realize that he was standing right at the edge of Tartarus. Perseus stared at Kronos menacingly, but the effect was lost on him as he slowly approached with his scythe aimed at Perseus' head. Kronos smiled, "Feel defeated yet?"

Perseus smiled back at him, a real, truthful smile, "No, I don't. You should know me better than that brother. Unlike you, I _always_ have a backup plan."

With that, Perseus lept sideways right as Kronos lunged at him. Kronos stopped short, his momentum had brought him to the exact spot that Perseus had been in except that Kronos was off balance. He teetered over the edge trying to regain his footing. Right as he found it again, Kronos heard a tsking sound behind him. He turned his head slightly to see his father standing directly behind him. Ouranos raised an eyebrow, "I thought your mother taught you not to push your brother."

The next thing Kronos saw was darkness, and the next thing he felt and heard was the loud, rushing wind as he fell into the Pit of Chaos. Next, came the pain, and Kronos screamed as he felt all the worst pains imaginable. Well, he tried to scream but the wind ripped the screamed from his mouth and stuffed them right back down him. Kronos couldn't stand all the pain, and he couldn't bare to find out what was on the bottom, so he decided one thing. Kronos faded.

* * *

Ouranos stood over the Pit looking down into the blackness where his son was currently falling. Now, at this point, a normal father would be overcome with grief or at least guilt when he realized that he had accidently pushed his son into the worse part of hell, but Ouranos was not a normal father. For one, it was no accident. Ouranos _purposely_ pushed his son into the Pit. Second of all, Ouranos felt no guilt. In fact, all he was feeling was joy at the moment seeing as he had finally gotten revenge on his son.

Suddenly, Ouranos felt a presence behind him. He growled. How foolish of him to forget about _that one_. Ouranos jumped out of the way to see to hands pushing away the air where he had been standing before. He spun around to see Perseus scowling fiercely at him. Ouranos glared right back. "I _thought_ that we could work together _son_ , but I guess that's not going to happen."

"And I _thought_ that I was your favorite son that was going to take over your throne after you, _father_ , but I guess that's not going to happen." Perseus spoke bitterly. "So, I've decided to take matters into my own hands. There can be only one king of the gods, father, and I assure you that it won't be you."

Ouranos swept out his foot, taking Perseus by surprise and causing him to fall to the ground. Ouranos stared down at his son without feeling, "If, and I mean _if_ , you happen to come out of this battle as the victor, I give you my curse. _May you fall by the hands of the one you trust most._ "

Perseus snarled as he lept up and stabbed his sword toward Ouranos' stomach. Ouranos took a matching sword from the sheath at his hip and blocked Perseus' blow. As they continued to trade blows evenly, neither of them noticed the shadows grow darker or the air get cooler. Suddenly, Perseus did a disarming maneuver, and Ouranos' sword fell into the Pit of Chaos. Instead of surrendering like one would expect, Ouranos stared back at Perseus defiantly. "And so you shall fall just as I have. By one whom you trusted."

Perseus stared back impassively, "I doubt it father. Enjoy the realm of the Faded. I'm sure that you'll find some friends there."

Perseus raised his sword above his head to strike the final blow, but before he could, there was a flash of light, that temporarily blinded him. Perseus stumbled back a few steps trying to see. As his vision started to come back, an unexpected sight met him.

Perseus stared in shock at Ouranos who was lying in front of him, dead and with a sword sticking up out of his stomach, but this was not Perseus' sword. "So _you_ are the famous Perseus, I presume? Hmm, I thought you would be taller."

Perseus turned around sharply to see a man standing there grinning. He was at least a foot taller than Perseus, and his hair was the darkest black imaginable with hints of silver in random places. He wore black iron boots, and his his entire face was a like a dark spiraled vacuum. Perseus knew who this was, " _Tartarus._ "

"How thoughtful of you to notice." Tartarus inclined his head to Perseus, "Now, down to business. I want to join your side."

"What?" Perseus asked.

Tartarus looked at him with what Perseus thought was a serious look. It was hard to tell with his swirling face. "Kronos and Ouranos are gone and faded. so I suppose you think that the war is now only between you and the Olympians. You don't know how wrong you are though. Despite what you think Perseus, this is not just a two-sided war. There are other forces at play. Older forces, more powerful forces."

Perseus froze, "The Primortals."

Tartarus nodded, "We are at war, us primortals, and now we are making it your fight. There is no way to escape this war, but I can offer you my aid. Maybe then you will have a chance of surviving."

Perseus lifted his chin, "I will survive either way. I will be king."

"This is no time to be arrogant Perseus," Tartarus exclaimed sharply, "You may have defeated your father, but this is a whole new level altogether. This war is bigger than you."

Perseus stared at him for a moment before nodding his head, "Fine, I accept your aid."

* * *

Perseus stared at the seven demigods that were gathered in the room in front of him. They seemed to be in a deep discussion about something and hadn't yet noticed his presence. Suddenly, the daughter of Pluto, Hazel, raised her head. "Guys, do you feel something odd?"

There was silence for a moment before the daughter of Athena, nodded. Her stormy grey eyes scanned the room searching for something. After a moment, her eyes landed on the shadows where Perseus was hiding. Annabeth called out, "Who is there?"

Perseus stepped out into the light where everyone could see him and felt slightly proud when some of the demigod's gasped in recognition. The others just stared at him in confusion and wariness. For a moment, no one made a move, but then Frank took out his bow and aimed an arrow at Perseus, "Who are you?"

"I am Perseus, the eldest son of Gaea and Ouranos and the Titan of the sky. Greetings demigods." Perseus inclined his head in their direction.

The son of Poseidon, Khris, spoke up, "Why are you here?"

"To talk to you demigods, of course." Perseus stated as if it were obvious.

"How do we know you won't kill us?" Piper, Aphrodite's daughter, asked sharply.

Perseus stared at her, "I swear on the Styx that I will not harm any of you demigods in anyway during our neutral meeting as long as none of you harm me."

There was a roll of thunder to hear seal the promise before Jason spoke up, "What have you done with my sister? Where is she?"

Perseus looked around the room for a second before speaking, "I will answer all your questions, but first let us go to somewhere more private."

Perseus motioned for them to come nearer to him so that he could flash them all away. The demigods shared a look before coming to stand next to him.

"Is anyone else worried about the fact that he could be leading us to our deaths?" Leo looked around at the the other demigods questionly. When no one answered or even acknowledged that he had spoke, he shrugged, "No? Okay, I call shotgun on Charon's ferry."

* * *

 **First Person POV**

I shook my head sadly at the events that have been taking place. Perseus and the Olympians were getting stronger but so were the Primordials. At this point, it is hard to tell who will win in this war. Will anyone even survive? Only time can tell.

* * *

 **A/N That last section was the only POV that I will be doing in first person. I know it's confusing, sorry but this POV is the POV of the third voice from the end of chapter 4 (or chapter 8 depending on how you view it).**

 **Who is the person talking in first person? Will Perseus answer the demigods' questions or is he leading them into a trap? Will Perseus fall by the hands of the one he trusts most? Who does Perseus trust most? So many questions… What's next?**

 **Okay, warning, I'm going to be really selfish here and promote another story of mine. It's called "Frozen Dreams" and is being coauthored by Trevor607 and I. It follows the journey of our two OCs as they join Gaea's side in the war against Olympus. If you could check it out, that would be wonderful. :)**

 **Also, Trevor607 and I made a form called "PJ Author Group" that authors can use to share their ideas, come up with news ones, and critique the ones that they need to fix. It doesn't have very many people on it right now, but we are trying to make it grow. It would be great if you guys could help us. :D**

 **Sorry to say this, but I probably won't be able to update for another month or so. I'm so sorry.**

 **See you later tear drops.**

 _ **~NoTearsFalling**_


End file.
